camino a la felicidad
by Catiita
Summary: un nuevo vampiro llega a Hellsing para ayudar a destruir otro muy poderoso, Alucard no se siente muy a gusto con la presencia de Dark que al parecer se lle "muy bien" según el con su aprendiz que pasara? . (no soy buena haciendo resúmenes, léanlo plis) :-)
1. Una visita inesperada

Capitulo 1- Una llegada inesperada

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Alucard regreso y eso tenia feliz a Seras pero a la vez triste.

Era una noche tranquila, sin misiones, el clima era fresco se podría decir que era una noche perfecta. Seras Victoria estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama-ataúd pensando:

-M_i maestro regreso, pero no se separa ni un momento de Sir Integra, en que pensaba yo no puedo competir con ella-_pensaba tristemente la vampiresa.

Seras se había puesto un pantalón tubito color negro con una camisa color morado que delineaba mas su figura, y unas zapatillas negras, se veía muy bien. Salio de su habitación para preguntarle a Integra si podía salir.

Seras ya había llegado a la oficina de Integra y traía puesto unos audífonos estaba escuchando música pero no a mucho volumen . (N/A: puse lo de los audífonos xq digo ella tiene 23 ano joven no le gusta siempre estar escuchando música en mi opinión.)

Seras toca la puerta y pregunta si puede pasar.

Si pasa Victoria- le respondió Integra con su tono normal de siempre. Victoria entra topándose con su maestro y eso no la sorprende en nada porque ella ya se imaginaba que el estaría en ese lugar.

Cuando Victoria entra Alucard e Integra se sorprenden al verla vestida así sin su uniforme.

_Que hermosa se ve mi chica policía-_pensó Alucard para luego sorprenderse por lo que había pensado claro que el no demostró su sorpresa solo mantenía su usual sonrisa sádica. Mientras que Integra pensaba-_Seras si que es bella, pero yo soy mejor-_ se dijo a si misma como tratando de convencerse de que ella era mejor que Seras.

Sir Integra venia a preguntarle si podía salir un rato puedo?-Hablo por fin Seras quitándose los audífonos y sacando de su ensimismamiento a Alucard e Integra.

Para donde vas chica policía -pregunto Alucard- Bueno no se solo quiero pasear- Le dijo Seras a Alucard sonriendo dulcemente como siempre- Si Seras puedes salir pero acuérdate de llevar tu pistola por si acaso- Le dijo Integra.

Seras asintió y salio de la oficina, busco su arma y salio de la mansión Hellsing siendo observada por Alucard desde la oficina de Sir Integra Hellsing estaba como hipnotizado por la hermosura de la chica policía.

Muy linda se ve tu juguetito-Dijo Integra en tono despectivo y sarcástico refiriéndose a Victoria- Alucard al escuchar lo que Integra había dicho se rió para luego decir- Ama me retiro- dicho esto desapareció y apareció en su habitació entra Walter con la cubo lleno de hielo y la bolsa de sangre y la botella de vino- Lord Alucard buenas noches-Dijo Walter.

Buenas noches Walter de casualidad no sabes si hay nuevas misiones desde que llegue no me he divertido- Pregunto Alucard sin dejar su sonrisa sádica de lado. No Lord Alucard no se- dijo Walter para luego hacer una reverencia y salir.

Mientras tanto Seras iba caminando tratando de olvidar aunque sea por un momento a su maestro, por estar tan ensimismada no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a una mansion abandonada, de repente se da cuenta.

Que sera este lugar nunca lo había visto- Dijo la vampiresa- voy a entrar a ver que hay- Y así hizo la joven entro y solo vio muchas cosas empolvadas pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, un collar idéntico al que ella tenia puesto, se toco el collar- Ese collar es igual al que mi papa me dio que raro- Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida cuando de repente unos ghouls se le acercan para atacarla pero ella fue mas rápida y los mato a todos con su arma y a otros con golpes- Esto es cada ves mas raro mejor reviso el lugar bien para asegurarme de que no hay mas ghouls- Seras reviso todo el lugar y no vio mas nada extraño así que se fue y mientras iba caminando vio su ropa y noto que estaba llena de sangre- Mi camisa, bueno tendré que lavarla luego pero primero tengo que decirle a Sir Integra lo sucedido.

Aunque había algo en esa mansión abandonada o mejor dicho alguien que Seras no noto y claro no se dejo notar una chica joven aparentaba unos 25 anos aunque realmente tiene como 300 anos cabello largo color castaño un poquito mas alta que Victoria ojos color carmesí, era una vampiresa muy linda- Ya nos vamos a conocer Victoria y me voy a vengar- Dijo esa vampiresa desconocida.

Volviendo a la mansión Hellsing

Victoria iba entrando para contarle a Integra lo que había pasado pero primero se iba cambiar lo cual no pudo hacer porque Integra la llamo, se tenia que presentar en la oficina de Sir Integra de inmediato, y así lo hizo se dirigió a la oficina de Integra toco la puerta y entro, y como cosa no rara también se encontraba Alucard.

Seras entro y Alucard le pregunta al unisono con Integra- Que te paso?-Seras les dijo- Es que llegue a una mansión abandonada y entre- dijo Seras un poco nerviosa- Estaba revisando la mansión solo por curiosidad y me salieron unos ghouls y los mate y por eso estoy llena de sangre-Alucard e Integra estaban sorprendidos.

Y revisaste la mansión completa supongo- Pregunto Integra mientras encendía unos de sus cigarrillos- Si ama- Respondió Seras- y no habia mas nada- pregunto Alucard- No, revise toda la mansión y no había mas nada ni nadie-dijo Seras.

Y para que nos mando a llamar ama-Pregunto Alucard- Ah, si quería presentarles a un nuevo integrante de Hellsing su nombre es Dark. En la oficina entro un hombre que aparentaba unos 24 anos pero tenia muchos mas porque también era un vampiro, pelo negro ojos color verde del mismo tamaño que Alucard muy apuesto.

Cuando Dark vio a Victoria la saludo con un beso en la manoy le dijo- mucho gusto Victoria soy Dark- a lo cual Victoria se sonrojo un poquito, pero ese sonrojo no paso desapercibido por Alucard el cual no le gusto para nada.

_Que le pasa a ese quien le dio derecho a besar a mi chica policía-_pensó Alucard muerto de celos? Si celos porque aunque Alucard no lo quisiera admitir tenia celos de que alguien coqueteara con su chica policía.

N/A: que pasara con ese recien llegado, Alucard aceptara lo que siente por Seras? De donde conoce a Seras? (espero les guste el primer cap disculpen lo corto)


	2. Antepasados y enemigos

Capitulo 2- Antepasados y enemigos

**Me tarde en subir este capitulo porque he tenido mucha tarea jeje *Sorry* **

* * *

_Cuando Dark vio a Victoria la saludo con un beso en la mano y le dijo- mucho gusto Victoria soy Dark- a lo cual Victoria se sonrojo un poquito, pero ese sonrojo no paso desapercibido por Alucard el cual no le gusto para nada._

_Que le pasa a ese quien le dio derecho a besar a mi chica policía-pensó Alucard muerto de celos? Si celos porque aunque Alucard no lo quisiera admitir tenia celos de que alguien coqueteara con su chica policía._

* * *

Victoria le pregunta- De donde me conoces?- Dark le dice- Te lo explico después- Y Victoria se cruzo de brazos y haciendo un puchero le dijo- esta bien. A todos les pareció divertido lo infantil que aveces era Seras.

-Ama y este a que vino?-Pregunto Alucard

-El vino a ayudarnos a destruir a un vampiro muy poderoso

-Es que a caso no cree que yo pueda destruirlo solo?-

-No Alucard lo que sucede es que estamos tratando con alguien muy poderoso tu solo acata mis ordenes entendido

-Dark, Victoria siéntense-dijo Integra

-Dark por favor díganos exactamente a que nos enfrentamos

- Claro ama, vera realmente nos enfrentamos a una vampiresa llamada Ayelen ella vive en una mansión abandonada, en esa mansión hay un collar que no permite que ella salga o utilice sus poderes, la única forma de que ella salga es que la persona que la sello entre a la mansión con la otra parte del collar. Porque el collar era uno solo, el antepasado de Seras fue quien sello a Ayelen y el collar se dividió en dos en ese momento.

Victoria se sorprendió mucho y le pregunta a Dark:

-Ahh y es por eso que yo tengo la otra parte del collar?

-Si ese collar a pasado de generación en generación en tu familia.

-Y dime algo Victoria ya tu has entrado a esa mansión que mencione?

-Bueno creo que si, hoy entre a una mansión abandonada donde me salieron unos ghouls y vi un collar muy parecido al mio, pero no sentí la presencia de otra vampiresa.

-Mmmm eso quiere decir que se a vuelto mas poderosa, porque para hacer que no la detecten y todavía teniendo el sello.

-Quieres decir que el sello se debilito.

Alucard decide preguntar algo:

-Y que poderes tiene esta vampiresa?

-Bueno ella tiene la habilidad de leer la mente y puede controlar a las personas a su favor, aparte de que pelea muy bien.

-Bueno tenemos que estar alertas, mientras tanto tienen que descansar ya que esta amaneciendo- Ordenó Integra-Dark tu habitación va a estar al lado de la de Seras, Seras te guiara, pueden retirarse.

Victoria y Dark salieron por la puerta y Alucard desapareció, Seras le mostró a Dark su habitación y se despidieron.

-Dark esta es tu habitación, bueno descansa.

-Gracias tu también descansa.

Dicho esto Victoria entro en su respectiva habitación topándose con su maestro

-Ma-maestro q-que hace en mi habitación?

-Nada solo estaba aburrido

-Claro como yo solo le sirvo cuando esta aburrido-susurro Victoria

-Que dijiste chica policía?

-Mmm no nada

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con Dark chica policía

-Eh? bueno si me cae bien je je- rió nerviosa por la pregunta de su maestro.

Alucard se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentado y se acerca peligrosamente a Victoria acorralándola contra una pared, apoya una mano en la pared y con la otra mano libre empieza e delinear la figura de Seras.

Seras estaba mas roja que un tomate, realmente estaba muy nerviosa y confundida a la vez porque ella creía o mejor dicho estaba totalmente segura de que su maestro estaba enamorado era de Integra así que llego a una conclusión lógica para ella:

-_Solo esta jugando conmigo yo solo soy su juguetito como dice Sir Integra yo solo estoy para quitarle el aburrimiento__- _pensaba casi que al borde del llanto pero se contuvo mientras que Alucard cada vez se acercaba mas a la boca de Victoria como hipnotizado.

_-Qué me pasa con la chica policía? No se pero lo que si se es que quiero probar sus labios._

Victoria trataba de detenerlo pero no podía o no quería? Alucard roso los labios de Victoria y Victoria se estremeció Seras pensaba decirle algo pero no pudo puesto que Alucard empezó a besarla y ella le correspondió casi que inconscientemente, pero en eso entra Walter topándose con la escena a lo cual Victoria actuó rápido por los nervios y empujo a Alucard alejándola de ella, a Alucard le pareció muy divertido como había actuado su chica policia así que se encamino a la puerta para salir de la habitación de Victoria.

-Adiós chica policía continuaremos mas tarde

-Eh? bue-bueno n-no es necesario

-Claro que si- Le respondió Alucard mostrando su sonrisa sádica y así logrando que Victoria se sonrojara pero levemente y que se pusiera mas nerviosa, dicho esto Alucard se fue dejando solos a Victoria y a Walter.

Walter estaba boquiabierto pero a la vez feliz porque pensaba que por fin Alucard si le correspondía de buena manera a los sentimientos de Victoria.

-Miss Sera me alegro que Lord Alucard le correspondiera

-Eh Ah no seguramente lo hizo porque estaba aburrido, seguramente como yo solo soy su sirvienta- Dijo Victoria con un deje de tristeza y menospreciandose así misma.

-Bueno miss Seras si usted lo dice pero Lord Alucard seria una gran tonto si no se da cuenta de lo que tiene al frente-Dijo Walter sonando paternal, Victoria le da las gracias y se despiden.

Cuando por fin estaba sola se fue a dar un baño y se puso una ropa fresca para dormir quería despejar su mente pero como hacerlo después de haberse besado con su Maestro.

Se acostó en su cama-ataúd mientras pensaba:

-_Porque hace eso sera que ya sabe lo que siento por el? espero que no, pero entonces porque quiere jugar conmigo? seguramente cuando lo vea me va a decir que olvide lo sucedido y creo que eso seria lo mejor_- Pensaba Victoria mientras derramaba una que otra lagrima y en eso se fue quedando dormida poco a poco.

Cuarto de Alucard.

Hay chica policía ahora menos que nunca te pienso alejar.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, Victoria se levanta se pone su uniforme y se va a la sala de practicas. Cuando llega empieza a practicar y en eso llega Dark y Victoria comienza a hablar con el.

-Hola Dark como estas?

-Bien y tu?

-Bien. C_reo._Oye me prometiste que me dirías de donde me conoces.

-A cierto jeje, bueno te contare yo conocí a tu antepasado ella se llamaba Andreina, tu te pareces a ella, era muy dulce con todas las personas siempre buscaba la forma de sacarle una sonrisa a las personas cuando estaban tristes- le contaba Dark a Victoria.

-Ella y tu eran amigos?

-Si realmente eramos mas que amigos; yo le había pedido a ella que se casara conmigo pero no se pudo.

-Por que que paso?

-Su papa no quiso por mi condición de vampiro, y en esos días fue cuando apareció Ayelen y ataco al pueblo donde vivíamos.

-Lo siento.

-No tranquila porque antes de que Andreina muriera me dijo que en un tiempo futuro iba conocer a alguien de su familia que va a llevar la otra parte del collar y esa eres tu.

* * *

N/A: Que pasara con Victoria y Alucard? Alucard porfin aceptara lo que siente por Victoria? bueno chicos este es el 2do cap...

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (ñ.ñ aunque no sean tan rudos porfa recuerden q soy primeriza en esto)

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Bye los quiero *Besos*


End file.
